


WORDS || hetalia x reader

by troveya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, i probably write this when high, request, well maybe i will do them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troveya/pseuds/troveya
Summary: "good words are worth much, and cost little" - george herbert || reader x various! hetalia // NYO, 2P, NEKO, AUs included -- REQUEST ALWAYS OPEN





	1. hey!

If you read this, thanks.

 

  1. **Request is open** , any gender nor any APH character (yes, 2P!s and Nyo!s), or any other and AUs, but, face the reality that I probably won't do them. Or _mayyyybe_ I will do it. _Ah right, I don't do lemons ( **yet** ). Keep it PG, guys._
  2. All one-shots in this book is 100% is mine, except the character that belong to _hima-papa-kami-sama_ and you that belong to yourself.
  3. Contains spoiler from APH manga (world stars & the rest) / anime, and APH drama CD. Well, I guess there is no things such spoiler in APH, so...
  4. If there's any question, **just ask** in comment or message me.



 

I will gladly to do your request!


	2. pluviophile || arthur kirkland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit: 27/08/2016 on Quotev.

**pluviophile;**  
**(n.) a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days**

* * *

 "Is it raining outside, love?" A voice with thick British accent that only belong to Mr. Eyebrows Is-My-Dignity–Arthur, obviously– surprising [Name] who concentrate on finishing her damn math algebra homework, and break her focus. She look him from her [eye color] eye's corner, a weird look is plastering in her face.

"No, Kirkland." Arthur pouting a little bit when heard [Name] answer. That's [Name]. When she gets annoyed by him–or other people– she will use his last name, plus a sarcastic tone, just to add. It's a habit, and Arthur knows that since both of them still in kindergarten, and until now, high school, it's still the same thing.

Except the sarcastic tone.

"Then why I hear pouring rain sound, [Name]?" Arthur asks again, making the girl twitch in annoyance. A _'how-I-suppose-to-freaking-know'_ face is shown when she looks Arthur's green emerald eyes deeply. "You sure that isn't you?"

"What do you mean, Kirkland?" [Name] rise from the comfy office chair to Arthur's desk, close enough for Arthur to lean in and kiss her _–_

 _Stop it, you are a gentleman,_ Arthur force his mind to forget his inappropriate thoughts.

Being the infamous 'pervert ambassador' behind those gentleman side, he can't help it that it's only her that make him thinking about this. Even Michelle, another girl who closest to him, never make him to think something about kissing.

"Well, just to remind you that I was your old friend and know you since little, dear. Pluviophile-" Before Arthur can finish his word; [Name] already cut it.

"Alright, alright!" She put her left arm to her hips, and on her right was her phone in her grip. The screen is shown her music player, and a track titled 'Rain' is playing. "I already turn it off, okay?" [Name] can feel that he was grinning smugly right now, much to her annoyance. She never like her obsession over rain is being the topic, and luckily–note the sarcasm please– Arthur know it.

Well yeah, he is her childhood friend, so, obviously he knows it. And he uses it as his trump card against her.

"You really don't like your _philia_ , isn't it?" Arthur put his ink pen to the desk wooden surface. He push backward his chair, stand up and facing her. She doesn't need to answer it, he already know what is it the answer.

"It's embarrassing" or "I know" is the answer. To Arthur, her pluviophile isn't embarrassing at all, it was the opposite, Arthur need to be honest, and it's adorable.

"Shut up, you imbecile." Gosh, if this isn't school and his pride told him not to, Arthur would jump on her and screaming how cute her blushing face. "You know me so well, Artie." He angry when anyone calls him "Iggy", that's for sure, but [Name] calling him "Artie"?

Of course not.

"It's not embarrassing, love." Arthur wipes her smooth [hair color] hair that covers her face. And even he already doing it million times in her life, she can't just help to not blushing. Arthur kiss her forehead, just like what he usually do.

"I think it's adorable."

"I know. You always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is end up as a drabble...
> 
> and i do really like the headcanon that arthur don't like called as 'iggy', because it's sound childish (lol, imagine sealand or wy calling arthur 'iggy'), but, 'artie' is fine to him


	3. memories || emil steilsson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit: 27/08/2016 on Quotev.

**memories**  
**(n. pl.) The act or an instance of remembering; recollection**

* * *

It's snowing. Hard.

The entire Iceland region is heavily snowing. All Icelandic and tourist aren't recommended to be outside until the weather is normal again. Know too well with his own homeland weather, Emil decided not to go out from his apartment in Vik for sure.

Even though his girlfriend is insisting to go out, being a stubborn just like she is.

"Espresso?"

The [color]-haired girl look at the voice source behind her, stopping her staring outside from the window activity. Emil is standing there, in the kitchen door, with a two mugs of espresso in his hand.

 _That's why,_ she thought. Since then, she wondering from the familiar scent is coming from.

She puts a simple smile, while followed by nods. "Sure. Thanks, Emil."

"You must love the snow, huh, [Name]?" Emil asks her, also staring at the outside. The girl, [Name], look at him, and blink in surprise.

Emil take a glance on her, and back to the window, while didn't say a word, he just pass the mug to one of her hand, which gladly accept by her.

"Not really." She says, right after take a sip of the espresso. This time, Emil is the one who blink in surprise. "I still prefer rain, tough." Her [eye] irises look at his purple irises. A 'why' look is clearly written there. She smiled. "It's how we meet, remember?"

* * *

Emil was seventeen that time. He was still on senior high school.

He remembers well, that it's raining hard. And that's why, the prep for sport festival that supposedly happen today isn't happen. It's kind of sad to see how hard the Student Council work on this festival, and suddenly, it's not happening. Even there's another day to do it...

Right now, he can imagine his senior Arthur, who to be happen this festival leader is cursing out loud, don't care about his reputation as gentleman.

And plus, that's not he should care about. Right now, he forgets to bring an umbrella. Thanks to the scorching summer hot, he thinks that he would be running in marathon with his classmate–Lily, Michelle, Louis and Andreas, if he's not wrong– rather than waiting in silence while gazing at the sky and shouting, "WHY YOU SO MEAN TO ME?".

Okay. It's too dramatic, and too Francis style which happened to be one class with his 'big brother'.

And, there she comes. Walking from the corridor with a heavy face under the [flower]-printed white umbrella. Her eye suddenly sparks in curiosity when she looks his figure who standing in the front entrance of the school.

"Emil... Steilsson?" He immediately looks to the voice's source, ready to put his usual rude answer. But when he look who was she, his words suddenly stop. There's something different about her, he sure.

 _Was this is love at first sight,_ he asked himself. _Screw with that._

The girl put a smile. "Ah, I am right, thank goodness. It would be really embarrassing if you're someone else..."

And then his memory clicked. This girl was from the other class. The A class, he guess. Wasn't she is the one who talked with Michelle about the festival on yesterday when lunch?

"Uh, yes?" He answers, but instead of answer, it comes out as a question. The girl looks at him and outside.

"You don't bring an umbrella?" Before he can answer, the girl already shoved him her umbrella. "[Name] [Lastname]." She says.

"Emil Steilsson..." She laughs, and surprised the silver-white-haired boy.

"I already know yours, you know! Senior Bondevik talks about you a lot, don't you know?"

"That guy..." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough to heard by her. She just shrugs it off and thinks it's just some sibling rivalry. "You... know him?" He asks.

"Hm. So-so." She nodded. "He's hang out often with Arthur." When he heard the Student Council Vice President's name, he questions himself. Arthur is her senior, too, right? Then why she calls his name that easily? The girl realizes it and smiled. "Geez, why everyone always put the same face as you when I say his  name? How troublesome... Arthur is my cousin, by the way. "

"Oh." He doesn't know why, but he feel relieved when hear the news. The girl suspicious at his acts, and let a fake cough.

"Don't tell me... you think I and him are _like that_?" Emil can feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment when the [hair]-haired girl laugh right after she say that. _Senior was right, he's really easy to embarrass with, ._

A simple tap on his shoulder is making him shudder suddenly. The girl was the one who put her hand on his shoulder. "Uh, [Lastname]?"

"You're good at handball, right?" Oh no. Hell no. He feels a bad vibe. "Senior Bondevik told me..." Before he knows, the girl already makes Japanese people greeting pose. "Please! Teach me! That idiot Lovino put me on it for the sport festival, and I really don't know how to play it!"

And Emil definitely can't say no.

* * *

Emil put a simple smile when remembering how they first meet. Since then, they always together and her practice with him aren't useless. Her class won the second place on the handball competition a week after that. And Emil can see that she is really working hard on the game.

Their friendship isn't ended there, they getting closer and starts to go home together.

And until one time that God-only-know, both of them start growing feelings and they know the feelings are mutual.

And now, that's how they ended up.

"I think we need to thanks your big brother." [Name] say, with a funny tone and laugh a bit. Emil put an irritating look, which [Name] laugh at more.

"Absolutely. No. Way." Emil spell one-by-one carefully and stop when he feel that [Name] lean her body on his. Her head rested on his shoulder, making him shudder even though they already do it a million times. "And if we're really destined to be at each other side, we will meet in the end, no matter how it's going to be."

[Name]'s eyes widen when hear Emil say that. "Emil, that's..." Her cheek is a little red from what he says. It's like the first time she heard he talk like that.

In the other side, Emil looks the other side and rubs his cheek that isn't itchy. "I know." A grin formed in [Name] lips, seeing how flustered her partner is.

"From what book you quote that?"

"HEY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my writing record yay; I write this for five hours in total with some stuff to do. And yep, that quote is one hundred percent is from my own brain, as far as I know, and which I pretty proud of.
> 
> Fyi, I research about Icelandic people, they have the best handball teams per capita and probably some of you wondering why not Reykjavik? because Vik is the best place to see aurora lel and idk I prefer Vik
> 
> And Andreas is Cyprus tho, most famous male name in Cyprus is that (based on some baby-naming web in net), so I use that anyway even though I know it's not fit and Louis in Luxembourg.


	4. [req.] disconnected || lukas bondevik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by: Min Jae on Quotev

**disconnected;  
(adj.) not connected to something**

* * *

“Soulmate?” [Name] [Lastname] tilted her head confusedly.

“Yeah! I meet mine yesterday! He’s a guy from different school. He’s so nice!” [Friend] nodded with enthusiast as her eyes are shining. “He have a gray hair, so do with his eyes! He is freakily tall, and guess what?” 

“What?”

“He is half-Russian!” [Friend] shove her face in front of [Name] face. “Isn’t that cool?! Right, [Name]?!”

[Name] shove back her friend face with her hands to get her face away from her. “That’s explain why he is tall, then.”

“And he also play volleyball! He will be the ace soon!” [Name] smiled, happy for her friend new discovery. [Friend] keep blabbering about her soulmate, while [Name] only calmly chuckled here and there and add quirky comments.

The rings of the first class bell is the only thing that can stop [Friend] blabbers and the fact that the teacher come to the classroom and shush-ed her.

* * *

_Soulmate, heh_? [Name] ask herself, while her eyes are wandering in the darken sky. It seems that it’s going to rain soon. 

The school already over, and somehow, [Name] can survive [Friend] blabber every time she can. In middle of classes where the teacher is looking to the board, check. Lunch, obviously. After school is the worst.

She hummed, then look at her pinky. A red thread that only she can see and to someone who have the end, or in another words, someone that God-only-knows is her soulmate.

_Ridiculous,_ she think. _If soulmate are meant to be fall in love, then, why forcing fate to make them together? Isn’t the progress of falling in love is what make you love that person? …or so I thought._ _And I know that you can see the thread at your puberty stage, but, what about those who don’t? Does that mean they don’t have soulmates? …that’s sad, actually._

[Name] known as her old soul. Wise and philosophical is her trademark. That’s also make her famous if someone need advice. So if she is walking around like a drunk man with bored eyes, there’s a high probability that she is thinking thoughts like that in her mind. She is busy in her own little world, and unconsciously, don’t pay attention to the real world.

Which is happen right now.

She don’t notice that she is on the wrong road to get home. She don’t notice that the dark sky is pouring pretty heavy rain. She don’t notice that her uniforms and hair are soaking.

“Miss, watch out!”

That’s shout waken her up.

Lights, bright lights is in front of her eyes.

Then a shadow.

 

**_CRASH_ **

 

“Heh… what a troublesome junior you are, [Name]. At least I can save you. The name’s Lukas Bondevik, your soulmate.”

 

And at that time, she knows, that she is,

–disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author’s note;
> 
> hA  
> bet you didn’t expect that  
> angst? angst  
> i tried
> 
> welp  
> there you go  
> it’s a drabble that i write at 1 am new year bc fireworks are sO FUCKING ANNOYING  
> u didn’t mention that i can’t write it angst soooo  
> and yep it's lev


End file.
